Angel's Punishment, The Second Installment
by The Silverthorn
Summary: Amy's won the games, somehow. But now the battle is about to become a whole lot worse. With the truth being submerged in lies and propaganda and Amy having to play along. It won't be long until she fights back and a bigger impact will start to take place.
1. Chapter 1, We have a visitor

**Chapter 1, We have a visitor**

It had been 2 months since Amy returned to district 12. A lot had changed since she left, Knuckles now had to work, as did Shadow. Cream has a little more independent, and the others, well it was hard to tell but something had changed.

Amy now stood in the middle of the forest outside district 12, the air was cool and crisp. There was a light coat of frost on the leaves, trees and forest floor. Winter was on its way.

Although Amy was glad to be home, she was still not at ease. She was haunted, haunted by the memories and dreams of her time in the arena.

"Amy!" a voice calls out, Amy didn't need to turn around to find out who it was, she knew that voice anywhere. Knuckles

"Bit lonely up there eh?" he said with his usual, friendly tone. Amy turned to him and smiled slightly

"You could say that" she replied, Knuckles smiled at her, in his hand he threw a small rock from one hand to the other.

"You know, I just saw a flock of turkies just nearby, the walked right in front of me, no fear at all. Funny that, you leave the forest for too long, the animals start the think they own the forest" Knuckles said in an almost joking way. Amy only replied in a

"hmph" Knuckles, didn't take offence to this, instead he smiled and called her to follow him, most likely towards the turkies

"Come on" he says with a smile.

The two walked into the forest, soon they arrived to the flock of turkies. Indeed, they were just standing around, as if nothing in the world feared them at all.

"I say we take one of them home for diner, what about you?" Knuckles asked, Amy nodded in response.

She crept up to the flock and crouched behind a rock. She loaded her bow and aimed, ready to shoot. She focuses, ready to fire the killer shot. She fires and it hits the turkey dead in the heart. But as Amy looked to see the dead turkey, it wasn't the turkey she saw, but the boy from district 1 as he fell to the ground due to her arrow.

Amy's eyes widened in fear, she stumped back and screamed.

"No, No, No, NO!" she cried as she covered her eyes with her hands "NO!"

"Hey, Hey!" Knuckles said as he ran up to her, taking a hold of her shoulders "Your okay, your with me, your fine"

Soon Amy starts to calm down and the two just sit there in the forest, in the cold.

"You alright?" Knuckles asked in a concerned tone. Amy nodded nervously.

"Alright, lets head back then, yeah?"

The two walked back, the turkey as their prize. Soon they made it to the fences that bordered district 12. As usual the fences weren't electrified, so passing through was very easy. The two walked over to their new house. Due to the riches Amy got from winning the games she was able to by a house for herself and her friends.

The two walked through the front door. Then before Amy even had chance to speak she felt the small but firm hands of Cream wrap around her waist.

"Amy, Amy Amy!" she cried, Amy looked down at her little friend in confusion

"What... What's going on?" she said in confusion. Cream looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes, she clung on tightly to her body.

Amy looked up to see Rouge by the door, a stern, yet fearful look in her eye

"We have a visitor Amy" she replies blankly. Amy looked at Rouge with confusion and fear.

"He's waiting for you" Rouge added. Amy looked at Knuckles and gulped. Gently, she pried Cream's hands off of her and walked past Rouge, into the room where the visitor was waiting.

As soon as she entered the room, hate, anger and rage started to boil in her veins.


	2. Chapter 2, Acting at its best

** Chapter 2, Acting at it's best**

"Eggman" Amy cursed under her breath. The evil doctor Eggman has right there, in the room. In the flesh.

"Amy Rose" he says to her, an uncomfortable smile, his same maniacal voice echoing out towards her "It's been a long time since we met face to face"

"Quite" Amy replied blankly

"I was just watching you in your games" said Eggman as he showed her the holographic image of her games "You had such bravery, such compassion, such contempt, you won, congratulations"

"I had no choice and you know that" Amy replied as she sat down

"Yes, I know" Eggman replied as he too sat down in front of her "But you see, I have a problem Amy Rose, I problem ever since you saw the girl die, ever since you showed your mark" Amy stiffened as she remembered that moment, the moment Rue died

"Yes, you remember" Eggman said "You see, to the capitol may have thought of it as a gesture of kindness, but the districts... not so much"

"What do you mean?" asked Amy with genuine curiosity

"I mean, that your gesture, your gesture to the districts sparked something that could... disrupt the system" Eggman spoke, a certain venom in his voice "They saw it as an act of defiance, not an act of kindness, you put a new image on the games, a waste of blood. And well, if a girl from district 12 can defy us, but not just any girl, a girl who had fought and lost in the war, and a girl who not only knew but had relations with the so called legendary Sonic the Hedgehog" Eggman spat his words as he said Sonic's name "What will stop them having hope that the system could collapse because of you, what will stop them cause say an uprising?"

"It must be an awfully fragile system if it can be destroyed by only a simple gesture" Amy remarked, as teasing at the fragility of the so called system.

"Quite, but in not in the way you imagine it" Eggman replied, his posture slowly becoming more dagger like.

"how should I imagine it" Amy asked, her breathing increasing as fear started to swarm around her

"I want you to imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead, this town reduced to ashes, imagine it gone, buried under dirt as if it had never existed just like district 13"

District 13 existed for two years after the war, Silver, Blaze and some other members of the team were taken there instead of 12, but two years later they revolted.

And District 13 was buried in ash.

"You fought very hard Rose" Eggman said "But those were games, would you like to be in a real war?"

"No" Amy replied immediately

"Good, neither do I" Eggman said as he leaned back, he then took a biscuit from a plate and took a small bite out of it "Who made these?"

"Cream" Amy replied blankly

"Aww, the little one, you know its funny, you wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't been picked" Eggman replied, a mocking tone in his voice.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Amy asked, really hoping that he would, Eggman stiffened and breathed deeply

"I don't want to kill you, I want us to be friends" Eggman replied as he leaned in from across the table "But if not friends them allies"

"What do I need to do?" Amy asked as her fear still swarmed around her like an agitated snake

"When you are on tour, I want you to smile, I want you to be grateful but above all I want you to show that you have no consideration for the districts, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes" Amy replied

"Yes, what?!" Eggman snapped back

"I'll convince them" Amy said

"Convince me" Eggman replied as he stood up, a broken smile now plastered on his lips "Convince me for the sake of your loved ones"

He left the room, leaving Amy to look at the holographic projection.

Which had now changed to the image of her friends.

Amy went back to the into the rest of the house, where Cream and Rouge were held. As soon as she came into the hallway, Effie and two other stylers came through the entrance

"Ah! There she is, my superstar!" Effie exclaimed as she went over to hug Amy "What a cute little house so quint, oh and you've heard about Cinna"

"What happened to Cinna?!" Amy asked, her mind fearing the worst

"Oh dear! He's a fashion star, everyone in the capitol is wearing him!" Effie replied with utter joy

"Not everyone" said a warm, familiar voice

"Cinna!" said Amy with relief and joy as she went over to give him a hug

"Amy" a little voice called out, Amy turned to find Cream and Rouge by the end of the hallway

"Amy is this your little friend?" one of the stylers asked, Amy nodded in response, as she did Effie and the stylers went to greet Cream and Rouge

"Are you okay?" asked Cinna

"Yeah" Amy said as put on a slight smile

"Ready to work?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Cinna and the stylers prepared Amy for her oncoming, live interview with Caesar Flickerman . She was going to be filmed outside from district 12 for the capitol to see.

Soon Amy was ready and it was her cue

"Right, now remember, big smiles, you are happy, you are thankful now off you go!" Effie said as she gently pushed Amy out of the door

"There she is, Amy Rose, the girl on fire!" the voice of Caesar echoed through the camera, Amy forced a smile and walked over to the centre of the victors village, which was eerily empty seeing as only she and Shadow have one over the past 10 years.

"Hello Caesar" Amy said, her voice sounded fake.

"Hello Amy Rose, so how's it going?" Caesar asked

"I'm good" Amy replied as she nodded, an awkward silence echoed between the two of them.

"That's it? That's all we get?" Caesar replied in a joking manner "Come on! Tell us how you feel, what's going to happen now, your tour, all that"

"It feels brilliant to know that I came out top out of all of the other tributes even though, the odds were not in my favour" Amy said, the temptation to vomit at those words was getting increasingly strong for her

"Well I wouldn't say the odds were not in your favour, I mean have you seen yourself with that bow?!" Caesar replied with an augmented enthusiasm "Now tell me, how are feeling with regards about coming back to the capitol, we are all looking forward for your return"

"I am most looking forward with returning, as I am looking forward to the rest of my tour" Amy replied

"I'm sure you are, well we had better leave you to get on with it, we look forward to your return" Caesar replied "Let's give it up for Amy Rose, the girl on fire!"

The audience was heard applauding as the cameras turned off.

"Wonderful Amy!" Effie shouted from across the village "Everybody in motion we are out of here in 10!"

Amy sighed as she felt the cold wind brush against her. She turned slightly to the other side of the village, and there out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure. She turned more to see it and found it was Shadow, peeping through the windows of his house, at the end of the village. He was looking at her, looking at the interview, his usual expressionless face plastered on him. He saw Amy and then turned back into the depths of his home.

As much as this puzzled Amy, she didn't have time to ponder over it.

It was now time for the victory tour.


End file.
